Diamonds Mine
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: Shortly after the birth of their daughter, Edward Cullen gives his new wife Bella an endless supply of diamonds. Sweet, charming and romantic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Credit for the novels go to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Diamonds Mine<strong>  
>by: Jeuxdevie<p>

Mrs. Bella Swan-Cullen looks at herself in the full-length mirror and asks, "Is that... me?"

"Yes." Her husband Edward approaches her from behind and gently wraps his strong arms around her shoulders. He bends down and kisses her lithe neck. Near where his lips descended, there are two tiny wounds, as small as pinpricks and almost unnoticeable to the human eye.

Bella touches that area of her neck. There is a slight ache, which is fading now. "Am I... a vampire?"

Edward chuckles. "Isn't it obvious?" He places his hands on her upper arms, and watches her reflection with her. She is now paler, taller, and leaner. Her eyes, which used to be brown, now take an inhumanly golden hue. Her lips are rose red, even without lipstick. Her features seem to have refined. And, despite having just given birth in the wildest circumstance, she feels much, much stronger.

"I'm... beautiful."

"You are. You always were beautiful." He faces Bella towards him. He catches a whiff of her sweet femininity. "My beautiful, beautiful Bella." They look into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me," Bella mouths very softly as she closes her eyes. She did not have to say it. Slowly, Edward brings his lips to her, and they entangle in a torrid kiss.

-x-x-x-

Later, in bed, Bella lays her head on Edward's naked pale body. She runs her slender fingers over his beautiful porcelain white skin, while he watches and brushes her long brown hair.

"I'm never going to tire of moments like this," Edward whispers. "We're going to be together, forever."

"I love it when your skin sparkles in the sun," Bella gushes. They had installed a colorful suncatcher on a bedroom window. On a sunny day, the sunlight streams in vivid colors into the room. It makes Edward's skin sparkle like precious gems.

"I will never forget the day when I first saw this, when you first showed it to me," she adds. "That day, I knew... I wanted to marry you. And to be a vampire. It certainly made an impression."

Edward makes a lopsided smile. He stretches and sits up, and lets more of the colored sunbeams strike his skin. Bella watches in amazement as his skin sparkles in hues of crimson, azure and verdant.

"Like diamonds," she whispers. Discreetly, she takes a black object from the bedside drawer, and, as quickly as her new vampiric skills could make her move, fully binds Edward's limbs with it. She gazes upon her husband with a naughty sneer.

Edward laughs. "Oh, so my wife wants to play dominatrix games, eh? Very well, I'll oblige."

Bella laughs. "You don't understand, fool. This isn't a game. This is serious. What wraps you now is a mystical sticky tape made by the Quileutes, to immobilize vampires such as yourself." She crosses her arms. A chill seems to rush into the room. "If you don't believe me, try to break your bonds."

Edward's laugh fades as he realizes his wife is not joking. With all his might, he tries to break the mystical tape, but finds he couldn't. His cheer turns to anger. "What is the meaning of this? Untie me now!"

"Don't you just love it when you can't read the other person's mind?" Bella cackles loudly. "I never loved you, Edward. I only took advantage of the fact that you love me, and of the fact that you can't read my mind, in order to have my hands on the Cullen fortune. But when I saw you sparkle in the sun, I knew I had hit the jackpot.

"But I had to turn into a vampire in order to subdue you. But, first, I wanted to have a child with you, because I knew a human-vampire hybrid is rare and valuable, and potentially powerful. So, I had to marry you, since you were such a fuckin' prude you wouldn't have sex with me 'til we were married. Once all of that's taken care of, I could now become a vampire and execute my plan."

Bella reaches into the bedside drawer. She takes a brown tool that looks like a chisel. "In case you were wondering, this baby comes from the Quileutes, too. It can injure vampires and scrape off their skin. Watch."

Before Edward's horrified eyes, Bella brusquely starts to scrape at his skin. He screams in extreme pain, and begs for mercy. But Bella does not heed. Her desire to peel off his skin increases as his cries become louder, as he pleads for his beloved to stop. She continues to scrape at his skin, and sometimes digs into his flesh intentionally, just for fun.

Once she had peeled off all of his skin, Bella looks at her handiwork. Edward's muscles, bones and internal organs are now exposed to the environment. Unfortunately for Edward, his vampiric powers prevent him from dying or even falling unconscious. He had to bear the unbearable pain from his wife's surgical ministrations.

Bella doesn't care. She has a bowl full of perfect diamonds, newly harvested from her husband.

"Thank you for your diamonds, my dear," she says. "This will make me a billionaire when I sell this to the DeJeers cartel." She pockets the diamonds in a tough leather bag. "Now, I have to go see my beloved Jacob. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic with your gift of love."

She gives him a flying kiss. "I'll be back in a week. Your beautiful diamond skin will have regenerated by then. And then, let's do this again, shall we? And the week after next? Forever and ever... That's great! Well, be seeing ya. Bye bye now." And she leaps off the window, leaving Edward to scream by himself, with no one to hear him.

Thanks to Edward's sacrifice, Bella and her beloved Jacob live happily ever after, forever and ever.

_THE END_


End file.
